


Rest Assured

by HunnieDae



Series: College Boyfriends [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha!Iwaizumi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Claiming Bites, Consensual Somnophilia, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Idiots in Love, M/M, Manhandling, Minor Somnophilia, Nipple Play, Omega!Oikawa, Overstimulation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, References to Knotting, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunnieDae/pseuds/HunnieDae
Summary: “Do I have to do this every time? Fuck you until you’re too tired to do anything else? Is that what you want? To be fucked stupid every day until you learn how to take a break?” The question must be rhetorical because Iwaizumi adjusts his grip on Oikawa’s thighs, using his elbow to press into the dip of Oikawa’s knee, then pushes his fingers into Oikawa’s slack mouth. Oikawa’s other leg stays where it is, like his body knows on an innate level to stay open for Iwaizumi.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: College Boyfriends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683367
Comments: 47
Kudos: 1155





	Rest Assured

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lolistar92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolistar92/gifts).



> *Raises shakey hand* H-hello, I’m HunnieDae and I write filthy smut.
> 
> This is my first time posting to a new fandom! I hope you fellow HQ fans enjoy this fic! 
> 
> For Lolistar92! Every word was a premeditated attack aimed directly at Loli’s genitals. All ruining was entirely purposeful<3 
> 
> X x x

Despite Iwaizumi’s incessant pestering, Oikawa hadn’t relaxed and gone to bed early. 

Being on the college volleyball team is great but the pressure is undeniable and Oikawa can’t help but stress about it. 

He’s watching yet another video of his opposition, trying to work out all of their tells and tricks so he has the upperhand in his upcoming match. 

It’s getting late and if he’d listened to his boyfriend, he would have been in bed over an hour ago. But Oikawa did his usual jokes and pretended he was fine before scurrying off to his dorm room to stay up until all hours to study the tapes. 

“Ugh,” Oikawa groans, dragging his hands over his face. Even if he gets into bed now, he won’t sleep. 

Not only is he stressed with college and being on the team, his heat is just around the corner and he could really do without it. 

At least now he and Iwaizumi have been honest about their feelings and got together, Iwaizumi and his delicious knot can help Oikawa through his heats. There are some positives, at least. 

The screen starts to become blurry as Oikawa loses focus. He refuses to go down though, pushing past his exhaustion and feverish body so he can grab the remote to play the video one more time. 

Only to jump and drop the remote at the sound of his door crashing open, a familiar scent entering his den. 

Radiating anger.

“Oi! Oikawa!” Iwaizumi shouts, fists clenched and face contorting with fury, “why do you never listen to me?! You need to relax!” 

It’s difficult not to panic, knowing just how angry Iwaizumi can get when Oikawa isn’t looking after himself. Iwaizumi is in his gym gear, muscles on show, body tense with anger and his dark eyes piercing as they stare at his omega. Iwaizumi’s alpha musk is always stronger after he’s worked out at the gym.

Fuck, Oikawa needs to diffuse this situation. He does what he does best, puts on his prettiest innocent look with the intention to joke around before Iwaizumi gets too mad.

“I am relaxing, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says cheerily, smiling through gritted teeth. He switches the TV off quickly, trying to hide the game footage from his loving but scary boyfriend. 

“Don’t you ever learn,” Iwaizumi’s tone is calmer, his face softening slightly, “I’ve been standing outside for five minutes, I know you’ve been studying for a match! Stupid!”

“You’re mean, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa grumbles, crossing his arms over his bare chest. 

“No I’m not, I’m looking out for you. You need to rest, Oikawa.” Iwaizumi steps into the room, closing the door behind him gently. 

“No—no, I'm gonna watch this last half an hour of the game and then I promise I’ll go to sleep.” Oikawa fumbles, getting up from the bed and pushing against Iwaizumi’s strong chest, trying to get him back out the closed door. 

“Oikawa!!” Iwaizumi fumes instantly. He grabs both of Oikawa’s wrists, twisting them away from his body. 

The pained yelp that falls past Oikawa’s lips is involuntary. He tries to fight back, tries to overpower Iwaizumi but it’s futile, Iwaizumi is so,  _ so  _ strong. 

Iwaizumi tackles Oikawa back onto his mattress swiftly. In no time he has Oikawa’s hands pinned at the side of his head, he’s straddling Oikawa’s waist and stopping him from moving. 

They’re panting, chests heaving in synchronisation. “Just listen to me, will you? I’m trying to look after you because I love you! Idiot!” Iwaizumi growls. 

“I can look after myself, Iwa-chan! Stop being mean!” Oikawa retorts, anger building within. Looking up at Iwaizumi like this has arousal prickling under Oikawa’s skin. Iwaizumi looks like a god, muscles bulging and his beautiful face staring down at Oikawa. 

“You don’t have to do this alone! I’m here for you!” Iwaizumi bridges the gap between them both, pressing his lips sharply against Oikawa’s. They kiss with a furious passion, teeth clacking against teeth, tongue’s fighting for dominance. Iwaizumi growls, biting down on Oikawa’s bottom lip before pulling away. “If you won’t relax when I  _ tell  _ you, I’m going to have to  _ make  _ you.” 

When Iwaizumi is being so dominant Oikawa’s inner omega preens. He just wants to go belly up, wants to submit to his alpha and give him everything he wants. Still, Oikawa won’t give in that easy. “Make me, huh? I'd like to see you try!” 

Iwaizumi’s eyes spark at the challenge, a barely contained force behind his dark orbs that show his alpha is at the edge of his patience. Except, rather than exasperation, Iwaizumi embraces the need to  _ win _ and dominate. 

Oikawa gasps in surprise as Iwaizumi’s hands tighten their hold on his wrists. He pushes Oikawa’s hands above his head. Oikawa writhes but it’s no use, Iwaizumi’s gym sessions are really paying off and he just can’t get out of Iwaizumi’s grip. Iwaizumi manages to get both of Oikawa’s wrists into the grasp of one of his hands.

Iwaizumi lifts his weight from Oikawa’s body, standing up slightly to have access to Oikawa’s lower half.

With his free hand, Iwaizumi wrestles Oikawa’s little basketball shorts down his thick thighs. “Is that a dare, baby?” 

Before Oikawa can reply, Iwaizumi is kissing him again, taking control of Oikawa’s mouth with ease. 

Oikawa moans, his own tongue meeting Iwaizumi’s, sending sparks of pleasure down his spine. His thighs clench around Iwaizumi’s waist but with a low growl, his alpha prises his legs off to get access to Oikawa’s groin. 

“You have to give me some room to play,” Iwaizumi croons. His big hand rubs over Oikawa’s little cock, teasing it and making Oikawa groan with desire. 

Oikawa’s getting wet and he can’t stop it. His body reacts instinctively to Iwaizumi’s scent on a normal day, but when Iwaizumi’s pheromones spike with such intensity, Oikawa’s hole practically pours out slick, desperate to take Iwaizumi’s knot and soothe him. 

“Keep your hands there, I mean it,” Iwaizumi growls. 

There’s only so far Oikawa will push Iwaizumi and although he smirks, he doesn’t move his hands. 

Iwaizumi is quick to get Oikawa fully naked. He grabs Oikawa’s plush thighs and presses them up to his chest, almost folding Oikawa in half. 

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa moans, already losing himself. He’s so tense, so stressed, he needs this, needs Iwaizumi in the most intimate of ways. 

“I’ve got you,” Iwaizumi whispers, “if only you’d listen to me, Oikawa.” 

Two fingers rub over Oikawa’s wet hole. Oikawa tenses at the sensation, jolts of pleasure crawling up his spine. He pants at the tease of pressure, moaning wantonly when Iwaizumi patiently plays, fingers trailing from Oikawa’s ballsack to the tip of his tailbone, petting his hole over and over again. Oikawa is about to beg, but when he takes a deep breath to do just that, Iwaizumi makes his move. Iwaizumi is fast and doesn’t give Oikawa time to think, time to adjust. He fucks those two fingers in quickly, thrusting in and out of Oikawa’s ass.

“Do I have to do this every time? Fuck you until you’re too tired to do anything else? Is that what you want? To be fucked stupid every day until you learn how to take a break?” The question must be rhetorical because Iwaizumi adjusts his grip on Oikawa’s thighs, using his elbow to press into the dip of Oikawa’s knee, then pushes his fingers into Oikawa’s slack mouth. Oikawa’s other leg stays where it is, like his body knows on an innate level to stay open for Iwaizumi. 

Oikawa moans around the fingers in his mouth. Iwaizumi knows all of Oikawa’s sweet spots and is already massaging over his prostate hard. It has pleasure zinging up and down Oikawa’s spine, has his hard cock leaking all over his stomach in need. 

Slick squelching sounds fill the dorm room. Oikawa is so wet and his honey scented slick is pouring from him like a waterfall. Helpless moans fall out of Oikawa’s mouth, muffled with Iwaizumi’s fingers fucking into his mouth. He feels so good, the sweet haze of submission already overtaking him. It feels  _ right _ to have Iwaizumi take control, to push his body like this until Oikawa’s head is swimming in heady desire and a need to please. 

“Turn over for me,  _ now,”  _ Iwaizumi grunts. His eyebrows are drawn into an angered frown, showcasing his frustration with Oikawa so easily. 

When Iwaizumi’s fingers vacate Oikawa’s mouth, taking strings of saliva with them that drip down Oikawa’s face and chest, he whines,  _ “Iwa-chan—” _

Iwaizumi fucks his fingers into Oikawa’s hole one last time before pulling them out all together. It has Oikawa seeing stars, his body is thrumming with pleasure. All at the hands of Iwaizumi. 

“I  _ said,  _ turn over.” Iwaizumi spanks Oikawa’s ass forcefully. 

Oikawa whimpers. He struggles to get his legs under him, body shaking. Iwaizumi’s powerful hands grasp at Oikawa’s body, helping him flip over. 

Instantly, Iwaizumi drags Oikawa up onto his knees and presses Oikawa’s chest into the mattress. “You will lay there and  _ take  _ it.” 

“I—Iwa-chan,” Oikawa half whines, half moans. Iwaizumi presses three of his thick fingers back into Oikawa’s body. Again, he doesn’t give Oikawa time to adjust, he just pistons his fingers into Oikawa’s swelling walls, pounds them against Oikawa’s sensitive prostate. 

“I won’t stop until you squirt for me at least three times.” Iwaizumi gets on the bed, kneeling behind Oikawa. He drapes his clothed body over Oikawa’s nakedness, caging Oikawa in under his weight. “We both know your little cock doesn’t need to be played with.” 

“Don’t be—” Oikawa’s sentence is cut off as blinding pleasure and pain has his vision whiting out. 

Oikawa’s brain doesn’t have time to catch up, he’s squirting, hole gushing out slick as his body vibrates with an intense prostate orgasm. “Iwa—”

“That’s it baby, cum for me. Soak me with your slick,” Iwaizumi whispers in Oikawa’s ear. 

There’s no telling how long Oikawa squirts for, how much he drenched Iwaizumi. His hole is pulsating, trying to milk Iwaizumi’s fingers as if they are a thick knot. 

Overstimulation sets in and prickles over Oikawa’s body. The feeling of too much,  _ too much, _ bouncing around in the orgasmic bliss he’s going through. Iwaizumi just keeps fingerfucking Oikawa, his pace never letting up or giving Oikawa a break. Not even for a second. 

The faint smell of blood and potent honey slick brings Oikawa around from his euphoric state. Then, the throbbing in his shoulder helps him piece together what just happened. 

Iwaizumi claimed him.

His alpha licks over the blood seeping from the bite mark, making Oikawa drool into the pillow, eyes hazy as each rough lick sends endorphins to his omega hindbrain, instinctively telling him to stay still. He doesn’t fight Iwaizumi’s rough pace, relaxes into the assault on his nerves as overwhelmed tears fall from his eyes. 

“ _ Mine _ ,” Iwaizumi says, voice dark and low as he kisses up Oikawa’s neck to his ear. 

Oikawa keens, loving being under his boyfriend, his alpha. “I love you! I love you, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa babbles. He tries to ride back on Iwaizumi’s fingers, wants to fuck himself through the oversensitivity and squirt again just like Iwaizumi wants. 

“No.” Iwaizumi spanks him hard. “Just take it, baby.” 

Iwaizumi adds his pinky finger into Oikawa’s sloppy rim. It slides in with ease and it has Oikawa blushing with heady embarrassment.

“Always so ready for me, aren’t you?” Iwaizumi croons, teasingly. “Your hole just lets all of me in, where I belong.” 

Oikawa’s inner omega preens, so happy to be making his alpha proud. Oikawa feels like he’s barrelling closer and closer to the edge at rocket speed already. The pressure is building in his ass, building so much that he’s about to burst. 

“Play with your tits for me.” 

It’s like Oikawa is a puppet for Iwaizumi. Shakily he puts his weight on his shoulders, lifting his chest enough off of the mattress to expose his pecs. His hands move on their own accord, fingers going to his nipples and instantly tugging on them harshly. 

Being so close to his heat already has Oikawa’s nipples immensely sensitive. His milk will come in, in a few days. Playing with his nipples like this, twisting them between his fingers all on Iwaizumi’s command sends Oikawa spiralling. 

The weight and heat of Iwaizumi’s body leaves Oikawa’s back and for a split second, Oikawa wonders what’s going on. 

Then, Iwaizumi’s tongue laps at Oikawa’s abused rim. Iwaizumi presses his tongue in alongside his four fingers, licking into the sloppy walls and drinking down Oikawa’s slick.

It doesn’t take long after that. With the sensation of playing with his nipples and Iwaizumi crooking his fingers into Oikawa’s prostate just right, his tongue is the hottest, wettest sensation and then when Iwaizumi grazes his teeth over Oikawa’s sensitive entrance, Oikawa loses it. 

Oikawa cums from his ass and his cock. He hadn’t even realised his cock was still hard. The cum that spills on the sheets is pathetic in comparison to the slick that sprays over Iwaizumi’s lower face and into his mouth. 

Pleasured exhaustion blankets Oikawa’s body, he’s ready to pass out, wants to let his legs give out and collapse into the mattress. 

Loud gulps and swallows echo through the room. “One more,” Iwaizumi growls, as though he can hear Oikawa’s thoughts. 

“Please—please Iwa-chan. I can’t take anymore, it’s too much, it feels too good,” Oikawa sobs. His eyes flood with tears and his body shakes. He can’t, he  _ can’t.  _ There’s nothing left in his body, he’s drained. 

“Don’t you dare ignore what I said, Tooru.” 

The use of his given name makes Oikawa clench, a small hiccuped sob escaping his lips at the way it’s said. Iwazumi’s voice is full of steely warning despite his affectionate actions, lips pressing a kiss to Oikawa’s claiming mark before he moves away. Oikawa knows he can’t beg his way out of this, knows Iwaizumi is determined to make him fall apart.

Iwaizumi takes his fingers from Oikawa’s swollen walls. Oikawa pants, mind pooling with confusion, too fucked out to be able to calculate what Iwaizumi’s next move will be. 

What Oikawa doesn’t expect though, is Iwaizumi shoving his thumbs into Oikawa’s hole and prising it open. “Look at this wet ass, all mine. All for me.” 

Oikawa hears Iwaizumi spit into his hole and Oikawa flushes with humiliation, knowing how wide he must be, so close to gaping open. 

The buzz of a vibrator sounds. Oikawa can’t fathom when Iwaizumi could have grabbed one. Unless this was all premeditated from the start. 

The bullet vibrator practically falls through Oikawa’s loose walls, landing right on his prostate. Oikawa’s back arches harshly, the sensation being all too much for his oversensitivity body. 

Iwaizumi manhandles Oikawa onto his back with ease, laying Oikawa in his own wet patch. 

Oikawa writhes, crying out helplessly as the vibrator buzzes relentlessly over his sweet spot. 

“I-Iwa - ” Oikawa mewls desperately, hands trying to reach for his alpha but too weak to get that high up. They fall limp by his head and Oikawa threads his fingers through his hair instead, pulling to try and weather the way his body burns. 

“Look at me, Tooru,” Iwaizumi demands. 

Oikawa’s eyes flutter, struggling to focus on his boyfriend. But it’s worth it at the sight. Iwaizumi’s face is drenched in Oikawa’s slick, and the alpha has the gall to lick his lips, a hungry look in his eyes. He lowers himself down, kissing down Oikawa’s abs before spreading Oikawa’s thighs far apart with his hands. His eyes meet Oikawa’s as he kisses the flesh of one muscled thigh. 

Being able to see how put together Iwaizumi is despite his sopping face has Oikawa punch drunk on love. He’s swimming in all things Iwaizumi and can’t help but adore it. 

That is until Oikawa tries to cry out in pleasure when Iwaizumi swallows his soft cock down, but no sound comes out.

All Oikawa can do is lay there and take it, his body has no fight in it, too fucked out. He just has to take the pleasure that is being given to him, even if he thinks he could pass out from it. 

“Iwa-chan, it’s too much, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa wails. Even then, Oikawa’s body betrays him, cock getting hard again for Iwaizumi.

With his last ounce of strength, Oikawa lifts his head up, looking down at Iwaizumi. 

Iwaizumi’s eyes are staring up at Oikawa, lust-filled and enamoured. He’s sucking on Oikawa’s little cock fervently. 

“Oh my  _ god!” _ Oikawa moans. Everything is too much, his nerves are slight but surely he can’t cum again. 

The vibration on his prostate intensifies as Iwaizumi pulls off from Oikawa’s cock and wraps his hand around it, jerking him off fast. 

“Come on, baby. Show me how much of a good boy you can be when you listen. Squirt for me one last time.” 

Oikawa’s body doesn’t feel like his own. Every ounce of control has seeped out of him and transferred over to Iwaizumi. His tongue lolls out, eyes rolling back in the all consuming pleasure Iwaizumi is putting his body through. 

Pathetic spurts of cum spurt out of his cock, coating Iwaizumi’s hands as he’s brought to orgasm  _ again.  _

As Oikawa’s walls pulsate again, shooting out the last spurts of his slick while he squirts, Oikawa whimpers, “Iwa-chan,” and then he passes out. 

Oikawa slips in and out of consciousness, body so wired he fathoms some energy to come around momentarily. 

The first time he comes around, Iwaizumi has his tongue licking into Oikawa’s hole, eating as much of the honey slick as he can. 

The next time Oikawa comes around, Iwaizumi is fucking him softly from behind, spreading his swollen walls around Iwaizumi’s thick length again, and again, and again. 

The final time Oikawa wakes up dozily, hearing Iwaizumi whisper,  _ “Fuck,  _ I love you, Tooru,” as he shoves his swollen knot into Oikawa’s ruined ass. Even after everything, Oikawa’s walls still pulsate, milking Iwaizumi through his orgasm.

Oikawa feels Iwaizumi coat his insides with ropes and ropes of cum. Iwaizumi’s cock keeps twitching, spurting out more and more of his seed.

Then, Oikawa gets his well needed rest while he warms Iwaizumi’s knot, feeling content and loved. 

In the morning Iwaizumi will grumble about idiots not taking care of themselves properly as he gently looks after Oikawa. 

And Oikawa will preen under the attention, fluttering his eyelashes innocently at Iwaizumi as he promises to do better. 

But honestly he probably won’t listen to Iwaizumi next time either, because where’s the fun in that? 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please let me know! I’d love to start writing for HQ more if people like this content x x x


End file.
